Hell Bringer
by TheGrammarQueen
Summary: On official Magic Council business, some of Fairy Tail's mages find a group of strange creatures frozen in ice. What are they? Lucy knows... and she knows that they are VERY much bad news. OCs again!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**I decided to just shorten the disclaimer to "I don't own Fairy Tail". It's just easier that way. So yeah, I don't own Fairy Tail. **

**I was walking back from brunch, when I started thinking: What would happen if some random person from our world somehow got into Earth-Land and… well, you'll just have to see!**

**Enjoy, and please R&R.**

Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Makarov, and Yajima, the guy who retired from the council, were walking in the ruins of a decimated village. Happy, Pantherlily and Carla flew overhead. They were here on council business. The place had been empty for about 300 years, but someone reported a sighting of a bunch of mysterious creatures frozen in blocks of ice recently. They looked like demons, so they asked the most powerful guild in Fiore to come with them.

They walked for about fifteen more minutes before they found the first one.

It was a very tall girl. She looked like she was about fifteen… but she could have possibly over fifteen, it was hard to tell.

"Should we unfreeze her?" Asked Natsu.

"What IS she?!" Replied Gray.

Actually, she wasn't just a tall girl. Her skin was a light brown, and her ears were wolf ears. She had mini devil horns, and a devil tail. Her mouth was frozen in a snarl, and her canines were long and sharp, like the Dragon Slayers' were. Her eyes were glowing red, and her fingernails were more like claws.

Something triggered at the back of Lucy's memory. Her eyes widened in fear and shock. If this creature was what she thought it might be, it was VERY bad news. Fortunately (or unfortunately?), nobody noticed.

"Hmmm…" Yajima and Makarov said simultaneously.

"Master, what is it?" Asked Erza.

"I think we should take it to the council and ask what they think." Said Makarov.

"Good idea."

"Should we look for any more of them?" Lucy questioned.

"Might as well." Yajima replied.

They didn't have to look far.

**Alrighty, folks! That's the first chapter all done! Was that a good cliffhanger? I hope it was. Anyways, I'm going to start to write the next chapter soon. See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooo!**

**OK, I'm back! And yeah, if you read the latest chapter of Lost Memories, I meant that I was writing Prisoners. I had started the chapter a while back, but never got to finish it. I guess I forgot to edit that. Oops!**

**Alright, big speech comin' up in this chapter! Or chapter 3... Prepare thyselves!**

They found eleven more of the creatures. "That should be all of them." Lucy said without thinking.

"What?" Everybody asked.

Lucy sighed. "These creatures are very, VERY old. They are called Hell Bringers," She said, then added in a small voice, "At the zenith of their power, they are said to be above God Slayers."

Natsu, of course, immediately took that as a challenge. "All right! I wanna fight one!"  
"NOOOO!" Lucy shrieked. "Natsu! These things are the ultimate killing machines! They only have three weaknesses! They've only spared three people, and they're dead now!"

Makarov smacked Natsu. "Lucy is right. Don't fight them until we know more about them," He turned to Lucy. "How many were there said to be?"  
"Thirteen. One was killed by her." She pointed to the one that they found first.

"Well, we'd better take them to the council." Said Yajima.

So off they went, dragging the Hell Bringers behind them.

The council immediately put all of the Hell Bringers in cells. Gray noted that the ice was similar to the ice used in Iced Shell. "If we melt their ice, it should be with Moon Drip."

The Council decided to melt the leader's ice, so they got a bottle of Moon Drip (nobody asked why they had it) and slowly melted the girl's ice via a hole. Once it was melted, they immediately sealed it.

The Hell Bringer attacked the walls. Clawing, scratching, she only stopped when she saw Wendy. "*&90nyui #)# ! # !4" She said.

Everyone stared at her in bemusement. Gray was surprised. Lucy said these things were old; why hadn't they deteriorated in the ice like Deliora had?

"Right," She muttered, in an odd accent. "This isn't America."

Lahar moved forward. "I am Lahar. Who are you?"

"I'm supposed to be impressed, right?"

"Who are you?"

"You smell terrible. And please, stop talking so loudly. It hurts my wolfy ears. They're only 15 years old, well technically they are, you know. Not quite adjusted."

"… 'Wolfy' ears?"

"Oh yeah, you people don't have wolves here. These things," She said, pointing to her ears, "Are the ears of a wolf. They are powerful beasts in my home world."

"Your home world?"

"Dammit, I should not have said anything. Who am I, you ask? I thought everybody knew of us. Funny. Wait, what year is it?"

_"Who are you?"_

_"What year is it?_ I'm not saying anything else until you tell me!"

She knelt down to Wendy's height. "Please, Little One, tell me what year it is. Then, I will tell you what you want to know."

Wendy swallowed, and said, "The year is X793."

The Hell Bringer sank down in shock. "No, no, no. This can't be happening. I can't have been in the ice for that long! No, no, NO!"

The girl curled up into a ball. Two drops of black liquid came out of her eyes. They were tears. She stood back up, and wiped them away. "My name is Laufeia Kariel. I lived in California, USA. It was in a world called Earth. Not Earth-land, not Edolas, Earth. And yes, I do know about Edolas," registering the shocked looks on Wendy, Gajeel, Lucy, Natsu, Erza and Gray's faces. "When I was ten, my brother and I and eleven other children that we knew were kidnapped. We were taken here, and experimented on. It was the most painful thing I have ever undergone. That is how I wound up looking like this.

After that, we were infused with God-knows-how-many, oh what are they called, lacrimas! Yes, lacrimas. The man taught us magic. We know so many types, just not Slayer types. Fire, water, wind, ice, earth, light, death, and many more that I cannot name. But, we did have our own specialty."

"Hell Bringer Magic," Lucy whispered. "The Lost Magic that was forever gone."

"Ah, so Blondie-san, you know something of us?" Gray and Gajeel snickered.

"First off, it's Lucy, not Blondie! Second of all yes, I know a little about your kind."

"Ah, so good to know someone four hundred years in the future can distinguish us! Can I finish, now? Sorry to be rude, but I've gotta get this out."

Laufeia continued. "Once we had learned magic, our master started to, well, brainwash us. He made us forget about our family, our friends back at home. The only thing I could remember was my brother, and he was second in command for the Hell Bringers. I was the leader. After that, he trained us to be the ultimate killing machines. We… we destroyed so many villages. We killed so many people. And you know what? Normally, after we had successfully decimated an entire village, we had a blood fight. We would take the blood of the dead citizens and throw it at each other. And we reveled in it all. Innocent men, women, children, infants, pets – worthless beings to us. We took joy in our killing," She said bitterly, that odd black liquid that served as tears leaking out of her eyes again. "It was like a fun game to us. The sadistic, little bastards that we were."

"We became assassins for hire, basically. Word of us spread quickly. Whenever we came, I came last. See, I was their Dark Angel. My troop would fly in, and cause mass panic. When the screams came, I knew it was time. Just when the people thought they had seen an angel, I blotted out the sun with my wings. That's when the panic started."

"Wings?" Wendy said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Ah, yes. My wings. Magically activated."

"Don't bother," Lahar said. "The prison is built with Magic Sealing Stone. Not even a God Slayer could-"

Laufeia turned around, and a black magic seal appeared on her back, with an image of wings on it.

Her wings unfurled.

"Built to hold a God Slayer, not to hold a Hell Bringer, eh?" Laufeia teased him through her tears. "Of course, I probably couldn't do Armageddon, but-"

"NO! No Armageddon." Lucy screamed.

"I was going to say, _'but I don't think I will try'._" Laufeia said, with a glare that rivaled Erza's, or maybe even Mira's.

"But… there was still a little humanity left in me. A tiny speck of white, in my pitch black soul. One night, a mage was surprisingly strong. I was badly injured and I crashed to the ground. My wing was broken. I have very strong resistance, but twenty five Unison Raids on you can take its toll."

_Twenty five Unison Raids? _Natsu wondered if even Gildarts could endure that much.

"Anyways, my w-wing was broken. Buried under rubble. I was hurt. Maybe even fatally. I was thinking, _h-hey, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to die. I-I can repent… maybe. Even so, it might be nice to get the hell out of this revolting, warped role that I play in this world that isn't even mine._ I could feel myself slipping… when a little girl came. She looked like you, Little One. I thought you were her at first. Her hair, though, was dark purple. And, of course, this was over four hundred years ago. I left a scar above her left eye.

"She was searching for her cat. She found me first. My first thought was: kill her! That's how she got the scar. Even though I had done that, though, she swept off the rubble. She picked me up (she was scarily strong for a nine year old) and carried me to her house. She convinced her parents to nurse me back to health. Her mother was a Sky Dragon Slayer. That's how she healed the initial wounds. Now, you must understand, this was around the first generation of Dragon Slayers. She probably wasn't as powerful as you, Little One. And yeah, I know you're one," She added, seeing Wendy's surprise. "I can smell Grandine on you. I met her once. Tried to kill her. **_Big_** mistake. Left me a little wiser about Dragons. You're… hmm, haven't smelled your scent before," Pointing to Natsu "Or yours. But you smell a lot like metal. Iron Dragon Slayer, I'm guessing? And you are totally a Fire Dragon Slayer. But I digress.

"Little One and her family nursed me back to health. But my fellow demons weren't the same without me. So my Hell Bringers came back for me. I was learning how to play a game with Little One. We were laughing, when the door was busted down. It was my brother and the others."

Laufeia started to cry harder this time, and sat down in the center of her cell.

"B-back on Earth, he was the bad boy. I-I-I was the little angel. But, when we w-were kidnapped and t-taken here, and I was nominated leader, resentment began building up inside of him. When he saw me with Little One, that pile burst like a volcano erupting. He went nuts. Jacob… tried to kill Little One's family. He was about to kill Little One, until I sprang on him. That battle took us five hours. He was second-in-command, so Jacob was pretty good. Eventually, I won. But… I was forced to kill him."

Erza could sense a strong magic power emanating from Laufeia, and the Hell Bringer's eyes had gone red again. Laufeia screamed, screamed for her pitch black soul, screamed for her brother, screamed for everything that she had ever killed, screamed for the two hundred years that she had been killing, screamed for those four lost centuries, screamed for all the terrible things that she had done.

"HELL BRINGER'S SCREAM!" She shrieked, unleashing a wave of pure black light from her mouth. Everybody put their hands over their ears, because it also gave them the feeling that someone was wailing straight in their earholes. It cracked the ceiling, but didn't break it. Laufeia's eyes stopped glowing suddenly, and she shrunk down into a ball. "My poor, poor brother. I felt his pain, as I killed him. I felt it, both his mental and physical pain. _Why, Laufeia? Why are you doing this? You're my sister._ The last words I said to him were: 'I'm so sorry, Jacob. I love you'. Then I slaughtered him. I gave that very same scream that I just did now. Little One and her family were terrified. They got away, though. After that, I never saved another life. I had no instances like that ever again, however."  
She didn't speak for a while. "Have you ever felt the grief and pain that comes with killing a loved one? No, I don't think you have," She paused

"Now, I've told you about me. Tell me, what's it like in X793?"

**No hating on me for that slightly odd ending! I'm watching the first episode of FT right now. It has to be one of my favorites.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
